The Party Surprise
' 'The Party Surprise 'is the ninth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Every year, a winter holiday party is held at Mr. Percival's house. Colin the crane lives at the wharf, and is upset that he cannot go. While Colin is loading cargo into barges, Mr. Percival is visiting Mountain Village Station, and is set to return in time for Freddie to take him to the party. Freddie, however, feels sorry for Colin, and decides to ask Mr. Percival if they could hold the party at the wharf instead, so Colin could join in. However, he sees Peter Sam and Rusty carrying party supplies. Not wanting the supplies to reach Mr. Percival's house, he tells the two engines that the party is now at the wharf, and asks them to leave their trucks and inform the other engines. Freddie shunts the trucks by Colin, asking him not to touch them until he returns. Freddie then hurries to Mountain Village Station to find Mr. Percival, only to discover he's already left. Mr. Percival sees the cargo in front of Colin and, not knowing they are the party supplies, demands Colin load them immediately. Freddie returns to see them floating away on a barge. Realizing his mistake, he hurries to Mr. Percival and explains everything. Mr. Percival agrees to hold the party at the wharf, and Colin soon unloads the party supplies from the barge. Freddie collects Mr. Percival, his family, and the children from the house. The party is a wonderful success and Colin is grateful to Freddie. Characters * Peter Sam * Freddie * Rusty * Colin * Mr. Percival * The Bargeman * Thomas (''does not speak) * Mrs. Percival (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * The Percival Twins (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * School Girl with two curly ponytails (cameo) * Little Girl in Purplish Pink Dress (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * The Wharf * Mountain Village Station * The Depot * Mr. Percival's House Trivia * Freddie gains an Irish accent in the UK narration. * This is the first and only appearance of Colin to date * This episode marked the last of several things: ** The last episode until Percy and the Monster of Brendam in which Thomas does not have a speaking role. ** Mighty Mac's last appearance to date Goofs * When Freddie sees Peter Sam from the main Wharf station, he catches up to him. But when he does, he ends up in the same place with Peter Sam. * Mr. Percival says "All this cargo must be loaded before the party" when he meant to say that the cargo must be unloaded. * Freddie's voice in the US narration switches after Mr. Percival approves having the party at the Wharf. * At the party, Rheneas has Skarloey's CGI face. In Other Languages Gallery ThePartySurprisetitlecard.jpg|UK Title card ThePartySurpriseUStitlecard.png|US Title card ThePartySurprise1.png ThePartySurprise2.png ThePartySurprise3.png ThePartySurprise4.png ThePartySurprise5.png ThePartySurprise6.png ThePartySurprise7.png ThePartySurprise8.png ThePartySurprise9.png ThePartySurprise10.png ThePartySurprise11.png ThePartySurprise12.png ThePartySurprise13.png ThePartySurprise14.png ThePartySurprise15.png ThePartySurprise16.png ThePartySurprise17.png ThePartySurprise18.png ThePartySurprise19.png ThePartySurprise20.png ThePartySurprise22.png ThePartySurprise21.png ThePartySurprise23.png ThePartySurprise24.png ThePartySurprise25.png ThePartySurprise26.png ThePartySurprise27.png ThePartySurprise28.png ThePartySurprise29.png ThePartySurprise30.png ThePartySurprise31.png ThePartySurprise32.png ThePartySurprise33.png ThePartySurprise34.png ThePartySurprise35.png ThePartySurprise36.png ThePartySurprise37.png ThePartySurprise38.png ThePartySurprise39.png ThePartySurprise40.png ThePartySurprise42.png ThePartySurprise43.png ThePartySurprise44.png ThePartySurprise45.png ThePartySurprise46.png ThePartySurprise47.png ThePartySurprise48.png ThePartySurprise49.png ThePartySurprise50.png ThePartySurprise51.png ThePartySurprise52.png ThePartySurprise53.png ThePartySurprise54.png ThePartySurprise55.png ThePartySurprise56.png ThePartySurprise57.png ThePartySurprise58.png ThePartySurprise59.png ThePartySurprise60.png ThePartySurprise61.png ThePartySurprise62.png ThePartySurprise63.png ThePartySurprise64.png ThePartySurprise65.png ThePartySurprise66.png ThePartySurprise67.png ThePartySurprise68.png ThePartySurprise69.png ThePartySurprise70.png ThePartySurprise72.png ThePartySurprise73.png ThePartySurprise74.png ThePartySurprise75.png ThePartySurprise76.png ThePartySurprise77.png ThePartySurprise78.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes